Ripped
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Kovu knew one thing and that was to kill Simba, that was until he meets Prince Kion. At first he thought that his way of thinking changed was because of his love for Kiara. When he finds out that his heart wants the prince instead of a princess what's he's going to do? Meanwhile a bunch of old serects are set loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have to say that I was inspired to write this after ghosting over** _ **princedeathflame**_ **'s story. I did have a story with this pairing in works but abandoned it until now. Without further ado here's the first chapter of Ripped.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few OCs.**

For as long as he could remember and that wasn't very much, but he was told that one day he'll be a king. That it's his destiny to avenge a lion that not only he never met but is neither his father. Since he could remember hearing his mother told him about how great his step father and suppose successor was but a evil tyrant came and killed him. He's suppose to grow up and kill the old king's murderer. That was his life for the past four months, apart of training that his mother had him be apart of. Which at the moment he hunting a dung beatle. He caught it and grinned when he saw the bug between his dusty brown coloured paws. He opened his paws to let the insect go to feel a sharp pain in his side. Which caused him to slide against the dusty Outlands ground.

"Kovu! You're suppose to kill it!" his mother growled, her orange-red eyes burning into his green ones.

He tucked his paws under him and looked up with teary eyes, more from the pain. He could never show that he's hurting it's a sign of weakness. "B-but it wasn't hurting anyone.."

The angry pale tan lioness growled. "Don't let it go. What's the matter with you?" Kovu flattened his ears as his mother circled him. "There is no room for weakness here, my son. Remember... Scar took you in and accepted you as his own son. " Kovu's mother has moved close and pulled him against her. Even though he heard it a million times he still seem doubtful.

"But he wasn't my father. "

The pale tan lioness shook her head. "No... but he chose you to become the next King. When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested Outlands!" she swatt at the ground, railing against fate. Kovu looks down, in quiet agreement.

"Mother! Mother! Mother!"

The pale tan lioness groaned before looking to the source to see a young rich brown lion with a small black mane and a light tan cub run over. They were speaking over one another, trying to get the first word in.

The rich brown lion sat with his head raise. "We were there- in the Pride Lands. We saw the whole thing!"

After catching her breath the light tan cub added her half. "At Pride Rock. We saw everything!"

Then they both reported to their mother. "We saw Simba's cubs!"

The pale tan lioness' eyes widened before she turned her attention on her daughter. "What? Vitani- what did you see?"

Vitani raised her head and reported what she seen. "Simba's new cubs are a girl and boy!"

The pale tan lioness laughed. "Scar, my beloved... did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect."

The rich brown lion looked at his younger sibling. "Who's she talking to?"

Vitani rolled her light blue eyes. "Shhh Nuka. She's talking to dad."

Nuka gasps before looking around. "Where? Where?"

A new voice caused Vitani and Nuka to look towards a rich brown lioness, her green eyes full of annoyance as she joined her younger siblings. "Father's dead."

The pale tan lioness snapped out of her state of mind and growled. "Yes! Because of Simba... if not for him, Scar would still be King. And I, Zira- his loving, devoted Queen!"

A tannish grey lioness sat on the side. She knew when the pale tan lioness went in her rants someone gets hurt. She sighed before standing and walked over to the older lioness. "Zira. I think we should go for a hunt. You been training Kovu all morning."

Zira sneered, but knew that she was right. "Fine." she then turned her orange-red eyes to her oldest son. "Nuka, watch Kovu and Vitani!"

Nuka nodded and watched as his mother and the tannish grey lioness walk away with the rich brown lioness following. He sneered before walking off after his little sister ran off leaving Kovu sitting in his spot. He was unsure of what to do until he realized the opportunity that was given to him. He was never let to wonder off, he always wondered why but his mother always latched out so he stopped asking. But now he could explore what's outside the Outlands. He looked around and seen his brother talking with a greyish-brown teen lioness without a another thought he bolted the opposite direction his mother went.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

The sun had risen over the beautiful plains known as the Pridelands. Princess and future queen Kiara ran out of the cave along with her younger brother, Prince Kion onto the peak of Pride Rock, and smiled happily at the beautiful day the sun had brought them.

"Wow!" they both cried at the same time. They smiled at each other, and made their way down the steps, before the golden orange princess was suddenly plucked up from the ground by their father Simba, making Kion stop in his tracks.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry?" Simba asked playfully, picking Kiara with his paw gently when she tried to escape over to her brother.

"Daddy! Let go!" Kiara giggled after Simba placed her back on her paws.

Simba smiled, but still looked a bit stern. "Now, I just want you to be careful." Kiara and Kion didn't pay that much attention, too busy trying to catch a pretty butterfly, before Kion fell on his belly when Simba pressed his paw on his tail gently.

"Are you two listening? Accidents can happen." Kion listened this time, while Kiara just looked bored. She had heard this speech a dozen times. While Kion understood his fathers rules when heading outside of Pride Rock, Kiara just had one thing in mind when it came to the outside world; Have fun.

"You could easily get hurt-"

"'Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost'." Kiara copied.

Simba sighed, but continued anyways."And remember. I want you to stay by Pride Rock at all times."

"'At all times', I know." she finished with him at the end, while Kion just nodded. "'And if you see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home.' Okay, okay! Can we go now? PLEASE?" Kiara smiled innocently as Kion nodded with her, giving their signature smiles that they inherited from their parents.

Simba hummed, "Very funny, you two."

The queen of the Pridelands made herself known when she sat down next to her mate and chuckled."Mind your father, Kiara and Kion." she told them and they smiled knowingly.

"Yes, mom." they chorused together. Then their father said one last thing;

"And stay away from the Outlands." just then, Zazu the Hornbill, the kingdom's majordomo, flew over Simba's head and seated himself beside the cubs.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous, Outsiders." Zazu gritted his beak and sneered, as if these 'Outsiders' were right by their side.

"Zazu's right." Simba agreed, looking at the Outlands in disgust for a moment, before turning back to them. "You can't turn your back on them." he told them. Kion nodded again, knowing not to talk back, but Kiara looked confused.

"Really? How come?" she asked innocently, but Simba just shook his head. They weren't ready to hear the truth about the Outsiders.

"Never mind. Just run along now." he told them, but they both still wanted to know. But he wouldn't give it to them, "You'll understand someday." they smiled, nuzzled them and then ran off.

"And stay on the path I marked for you!" Simba called out after them. Nala chuckled, finding this rather funny.

"Simba. Who do those two remind you of, hmm?" Simba looked confused for second, before asking what she meant.

"They were just like us, when we were cubs." she told him, nuzzling him, but he didn't return it.

"Exactly! Don't you relies the dangers we put us in?" he asked, looking in the cubs direction, before being pinned easily by a playfully insulted Nala.

"You mean the dangers _you_ put us in." she told him, and he chuckled, realizing his mistake as she nuzzled him and he nuzzled back. They pulled away, still smiling.

"They'll be fine." with that, she walked away, making her way to the cave as Simba stared after her, not that comforted by her words.

 _ **In The Pridelands**_

Kiara and Kion were still chasing the same butterfly, trying their best to catch it. Before it landed on a rock. Kiara smiled and knelt close to the ground, Kion following close behind.

"The mighty hunters have cornered their prey." Kiara whispered excitedly as Kion smiled with her, both growling playfully before pouncing, but only succeeded in hitting their heads together. They rubbed their heads with their paws, before Kiara nudged Kion to look at what she was seeing.

Just beyond the ridge, was a barren sandy wasteland.

Kion looked cautious, but Kiara just smiled in awe.

"Cool! The Outlands."

"This is bad." Kion looked back at where they came from Pride Rock, only to see the peak of their home, "We've gone too far! We should probably head back!" Kion stepped away from the rock and back on the path, but then noticed that his sister wasn't following. "Kiara! Come on!" he called to her, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"I wonder what's out there?" Kion groaned, mumbling something about girls and questioning if he really was the youngest. "Kiara, come on. Dad said..."

Kiara rolled her amber eyes and looked at her brother. "Dad says to stay away but didn't say why." the princess noticed that her brother was still hesitant. "Just this once?"

The golden yellow prince frowned. "Fine, then we go straight home."

Kiara smiled before the two siblings ran off and made way for the Outlands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Travass and princedeathflame for the reviews. Also to those who followed and favored.**

Kion followed Kiara through the bit of the Pridelands until the grass disappeared. The golden yellow cub looked unsure before moving his light brown eyes towards his sister. "Isn't this close enough?"

Kiara rolled her amber eyes before leaping on a log. "You worry too much, Kiongozi."

Kion frowned, he didn't really like his real name. He wasn't even a leader, Kiara's going to grow up and be queen. The prince shook his head before focusing on his sister to see her trip over a lifted peice of wood before tumbling down and rolled into a cub that was sitting, looking around. Kion joined his sister's side just as the dark brown cub got up and glared at them with a small growl.

"Who are you Pridelanders?"

The more the cub apporched the more the prince and princess jumped away, keeping their backs away from the older cub. The more they moved side to side to more the dark brown got curious until his curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you two doing?"

Kiara glared as she stood in front of her brother. "Our father said to never turn our backs on a Outsider!"

The Outsider cub smirked as he looked the two Pridelanders. "And you two always do what your daddy says?"

Kion was going to answer but Kiara beat him to it. She frowned as she growled. "No!"

Kion just frowned as the dark brown cub laughed before he turned away and started hopping on rocks across the river.

"An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself."

Kiara and Kion's ears perked up then as their eyes shinned with curiosity. "Really? Cool!" as they followed the darker cub across.

The dark brown cub looks back at the prince and princess and notices a huge crocodile rising up behind them with its mouth gaping.

"Wuhh... Waaaahh!"

Kiara and Kion turns and their smile drops as they saw the crocodile.

"Aaaaahhh! Run!" shouted the prince as he and Kiara ran off before the reptile's teeth came crashing down. "This way!"

The siblings and the dark brown cub narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of reach of the crocodile's jaws as more rise up out of the water. The three cubs rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.

"That was a close one." laughed the brown cub.

Kiara laughed in agreement. "Yeah, real close."

The "stones" they were sitting on started to rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads.

"Whooaaahhh..." screamed Kiara, Kion and the dark brown cub.

Kiara runs up a tree out of reach, however, Kion and the brown cub runs past the princess, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river.

"Hey! What about me?" yelled Kiara her amber eyes wide with fear.

"You gotta take care of yourself! But I will distract them! Then you run!" shouted the dark brown cub as he raced across the crocodiles' heads.

The dark brown cub slips off the last crocodile into the water along with Kion. As they come up gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over them. Kiara was swiping at the reptiles from her branch, when she saw her brother and the dark brown cub in trouble.

"Look out!" yelled Kiara with her ears against her head.

The dark brown cub was paralyzed by fright, the gaping mouth in front of him was suddenly clamped shut by Kiara leaping on top of it.

"Move it!" Kion growled lowly, he wanted to get out of the river and the quicker, the better.

The three cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of danger. On top they pant and rest for a few. Then move back to look over the edge . The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated out of their meal.

"We did it!" yelled Kion excitedly.

Then he and Kiara raspberries the angry reptiles below.

"Ha!" laughed the dark brown cub as he turned along with Kiara and Kion.

The cubs move back from the edge and recount their adventure. Kiara stopped walking and turned to face the dark brown cub as Kion sat by her.

"Whoah, man- did you see those theeth. They were going eat you, but I jumped on her head - and I bumped her so good..." laughed Kiara as she was on her back.

As Kiara was retelling the brown cub and Kion about the adventure they didn't notice a pale tan lioness with a dark brown stripe going down her head and orange-red eyes, watching with a snarl.

Kion was quiet as he watched his sister before he turned to Kovu with a smile of his own. "You were pretty brave."

"You were pretty brave too. The name's Kovu" smiled the dark brown cub with proudness.

"I'm Kiara." Kiara smiled at the older cub.

Kion rolled his eyes before looking at Kovu. "My name is Kion."

"Well Kovu, wanna play?" Kiara asked as she bowed playfully. Kovu tilted his head and Kiara groaned. "Play? As in you run and I tag." Kovu just looked at his new friend like she had two heads before looking at Kion and back to Kiara with a frown.

"Well if you don't know how to play, then let's fight." Kion said getting in the fighting stand.

"Well alright..." said Kovu following suit.

Just as Kovu let out a playful growl a massive golden paw came into view and a loud roar was heard. Kovu looked up to see Kiara and Kion's father, King Simba. The pale tan lioness jumps from her hiding spot and roars in the king's face.

"Simba!" growled the pale tan lioness.

"Zira!" Simba growled back with bared teeth.

Just then Nala showed up with three other lionesses.

"Nala!" Zira snarled before she turned her eyes on one of the lionesses, a pale beige furred lioness with a dark brown stripe going down her head. "Mother!"

The pale beige lioness and the peachy cream queen just growled.

"Timon, Pumbaa! Now that we all know each other get out of our Pridelands!" yelled a light brown meerkat.

"These lands belong to Scar!" roared Zira in Timon and Pumbaa's faces.

The pale beige lioness stepped up and sneered at her daughter. "We banished you, so get your child and get out!"

"Oh you haven't met my son, Kovu." Zira tore her eyes from Simba to her mother. "Your grandson." before moving them back to the glaring golden lion. "He was paw chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints- and become...King!"

Simba growled at that as Timon laughed "King? That's a fuzzy Maraca!"

Zira's mother chuckled at Timon's joke before turning her attention on the her king and queen.

"Kovu..." Zira started as she began to walk around the frighten Kovu. "Was the last born before you..." Zira stopped and gave Simba a evil glare before continuing, "Exiled us to the Outlands..."

One of the other lionesses with dark beige fur roared and got in Zira's face with a snarl."You know why you were exiled!"

Zira smirked and finished with a dramaic stand, "Where there's little food and little water."

"You do the crime, you do the time! You don't get no pity from us!" growled the pale beige lioness, disgust in her orange-red eyes.

Zira looked over at her and growled "You stay out of this, mother!"

Simba had enough and stepped up and said "You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands."

Zira glares at the golden king and says "But the child does not! However... If you need your pound of fresh-" the pale tan lioness nudges Kovu toward Simba, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.

Simba looked from the shaking cub to his mother and growled in disgust. "Take him and get out. We are finished here." then he grabbed Kion with his teeth.

Zira walks over and looks down at the terrified cubs. "Oh no, Simba... We have barely begun." sneered Zira before she turns and picks up Kovu in her jaws.

"Bye..." whispered Kion and Kiara.

"Bye..." Kovu whispered back before disappearing.

 _ **The Pridelands**_

It took a good walk from the borders but they finally made it back to Pride Rock. Kiara kept on walking with a forlorn look on her face, before her father stopped her with his paw.

"Simba?" Nala turned to her mate, who just cleared his throat, clearly saying that he need alone time with the cubs. She nodded in understanding and gestured for the three lionesses to come along.

Simba place Kion on a small rock and gestured for Kiara to get on as well. While Kion looked at his paws, shamelessly, Kiara tried to smile brightly, but it only faltered when Simba did nothing but glare at them.

"What were you two think you were doing? You could have been killed today!" he scold them lightly. They protested, but he interrupted.

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't want to loose either of you." he told them.

"We know." they both sighed. Simba sighed as well.

"If something happened to either of you I don't know what I'd do. Look Kiara, one day I won't be here, and I need you to take my place. And Kion, you still have a role in the pride. You are both part of the great Circle of Life."

"'Circle of Life' I know." Kiara recited, getting annoyed with all the talk about becoming queen.

"Exactly! And you need to be careful. As future queen-"

"What if I don't want to be queen?! It's no fun!" she pulled away from him in protest as Kion felt out of place. He felt that Simba favored Kiara over him. He had showed her the most attention. He tried to convince himself that it was because that she was going to be the next queen, but now he wasn't sure.

"That's like saying you don't want to be a Lion. It's in your blood, as I am and Kion." Kion looked up at his father then when he said that. "We are a part of each other." he told her, she humphed, before Simba pushed her off the rock and made her land on Kion.

Simba raised an eyebrow, before smiling cheekily. Kiara and Kion smiled too, then rubbed themselves against him.

 _Simba - As you grow through life, you'll see, there is so much that we don't understand._

 _And the only thing we know, is things don't always go the way we planed._

 _But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away, when you see all your dreams come undone._

 _We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride._

 _We are more then we are._

 _We Are One!_

 _Animals - Family. Family. We are One._

 _Family. Family. We are One._

 _Kiara - If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me?_

 _The way I am?_

 _Kion - And can I trust in my own heart?_

 _Or am I just one part, of some big plan?_

 _Simba - Even those who are gone are with us as we go on._

 _Your journey has only begun._

 _Tears of Pain. Tears of Joy._

 _One thing nothing can destroy!_

 _Is our pride, deep inside!_

 _We are One!_

 _Animals - Family. Family. We are One._

 _Family. Family. We are One._

 _Simba - We are One, you and I._

 _We are like the Earth and Sky._

 _One family under the sun._

 _All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need._

 _You will find when you see._

 _We are One._

Simba looked at Pride Rock with pride, but the cubs still looked unsure. Simba looked puzzled, before coming over to them.

"As long as you live here, it's who you are." he nuzzled and licked them.

"You'll understand someday." with that said, he walked away.

Just then a little white bird flew by, catching the cubs attention, before flying off into the sunset, where the Outlands two cub frowned, before smiling at the bird's chance of freedom. As they sat together in silence, they continue to watch the sun set until the stars began to shine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who favored and followed. Here's the next chapter of Ripped, enjoy.**

Sina walked through the Outlands, her bright green eyes searching for one Outsider only; her little brother. She was with her mother and aunt hunting when they seen Kovu with her cousin's cubs escaping a float of crocodiles. Her mother sent her and her aunt, Jela back while she went to get her half brother. When she did find Nuka he was in one of his daily ramblings.

"Kovu. Kovu. Kovu." he sneered. "Dad wasn't even his father."

The rich brown lioness watched until he started to get on their sister's nerves. She sighed before walking over to her siblings. "Vitani's right, Nuka. Mother is going to be pissed."

The rich brown lion rolled his orange-red eyes. "I'm Scar's son. I should be the chosen one."

Sina rolled her eyes before looking towards a direction where a teen dark tan lion was flirting with some of the pride's teen and mid adolescent lionesses before turning her inherited eyes towards her brother. "Nuka, Nero is also dad's son but do you see him complaining? No. You don't and you won't."

Nuka turned with a snarl. His sister was right but didn't mean he had to lay down and take it. "I could be what the pride needs if she just gives me a chance."

Vitani chuckled before smiling. "Here's your chance."

"What?" Nuka turns to see his mother carring Kovu in her muzzle. "Oh... Mother! Mother, hi!" Nuka laughs nervously as Zira walks by, ignoring her oldest son entirely. "Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left them by the, um... by the... okay."

Vitani rolls her light blue eyes and whispers "Patheic" to Sina who sighed.

Zira drops Kovu on the dusty, cracked ground of the Outlands before Vitani runs over to her younger brother.

"Hey Kovu. You wanna fight?" Vitani mock growled as she got ready to pounce.

Zira snarled and turns to Nuka, who is visibly frightened. "You were supposed to be watching him!"

Kovu stops what he's doing and turns to face his mother. "It's not his fault! I ran off on my own!"

Zira turns her orange-red eyes on her youngest son, backing him along the ground with her words."What were you doing?"

Kovu backs away scared and starts stuttering "N-nothing..."

"Who made us Outsiders?"

"Simba!"

"Who killed Scar?"

"Simba!"

Zira growls as she spat out her next words. "Than what have I told you about them!"

Kovu looks down still on his back, his paws on his small chest. "Sorry, mother!...T-they didn't seem bad. I thought we could be-"

Zira gets in Kovu's face and growls, "Friends? No cub of mine will be friends with the brats of that brute!"

Zira started pacing around Kovu with a sneer. "And what did you think? That you'll get to the princess and prince? And that brute will welcome you with open arms? What an idea!" Then the pale tan lioness stops pacing as she reconsiders."What an idea! You brilliant child-I'm so proud of you!" She pulls the frighten Kovu closer with unsheathed claws. "You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so...powerful."

Nuka sticks out his tongue in disgust."Yecch!"

Zira glares and snarls at Nuka, then picks up Kovu. She carries Kovu into a cave, as Nuka glowers.

Nuka says "Ugh. The 'chosen one'." disgustedly.

Sina glared at her brother before following her mother as she carries Kovu into their cave and drops him in a hallow tree trunk; he lands with a grunt. Zira smiles evilly. "I see the path to our glorious return to power!"

Kovu looks up and tries to say, "But I don't want-"

Zira looks down and cuts him off with a harsh tone, that turns soft and motherly. "Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted."

Zira licks Kovu and smiles as she sung "Sleep my little Kovu, let your dreams take wing, one day when your big and strong, you will be a king!"

Zira tucks Kovu in and starts to leave, until Kovu stops her. "Good night...mother."

Zira smiles as she turns to Kovu and says "Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow your training intensiflies." along with her daughter they disappeared into the darkness of their home.

-TLKTLKTLKTLK-

 _ **Pridelands, Priderock**_

A pale brown lioness sat by the nursery den that held the prince and princess with the pride's cubs. That consists of her almost teenage son and her two daughters. She was watching them while her cousin spoke to the royal councils that contains most of the royal family. So she was pretty surprised when a brownish lioness sat by her, who was one of the members of council.

"Elena? What are you doing out here?"

The brownish lioness looked from the gathered cubs, her own daughter in the group before looking at her cousin and friend. "I'm worried about Kiara and Kion. They met Zira and that's going to scar anyone."

The pale brown lioness nodded, agreeing. Zira was different, even when she was born she was different. She never played with the cubs in the pride and stayed to herself. She shook her head before thinking about something else. "I'm worried too, Elena. What if she comes for our cubs next?"

The brownish lioness went to respond when a young voice caused them to look towards the nursery den to see a ten month old russet brown furred cub with a tuff of black fur on his head and a line of black going down his neck. She turned to her friend with a smile. "I'll leave you to it, Kula."

The pale brown lioness shook her head before turning to her son. "What is it, Khairi?"

The russet brown cub looked up with clouded purplish-blue eyes. "I...I had a bad dream."

Kula folded her eyes back, she has a idea what it was about. She closed her eyes before nuzzling her son. "Don't worry about it, Khairi. Nothing bad is going to happen, not while I'm here."

Khairi smiled before a yawn escaped his throat. Kula smiled and picked Khairi up before heading in the nursery den with the other cubs.


End file.
